Irene (Video Game)
Irene is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is encountered at the Travelier Motel by Lee Everett, Glenn, and Carley. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Irene's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a family, a boyfriend, and lived a strong Christian life. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" While Glenn is at the Travelier Motel searching for gasoline, he notices a girl crying in a boarded-up room on the upper levels of the motel. He tries to talk to her, but she doesn't let him in and tells him to leave. Walkers flood out of the forest, forcing Glenn to flee while the walkers attempt to break into her room. Not long after, Lee Everett and Carley arrive, rescuing Glenn, and clearing out the walkers in the motel's vicinity. When asked to come out, she refuses. Lee then begins to break down her door and she gives up, walking out, revealing she has been bitten. She begs for them to give her Carley's pistol to commit suicide, and Lee will have to choose whether or not to give it to her. In-Game Decision 'Give Her The Gun ''(Dead) Lee will tell Carley to give Irene the gun, and, after some reluctance, Carley lays her pistol on the ground in front of Irene. Carley and Glenn leave Lee alone with her to pick up the gun once Irene killed herself. Lee tells her that would remain with her until the end (Determinant) as she raises the gun to her temple and fires. Lee sadly picks up the gun and returns to the car where Glenn and Carley await. They leave for Macon, Irene lying outside of her room. '''Refuse Her The Gun ''(Dead) Lee will somberly tell her that she cannot have the gun ''(Determinant), but she continues to beg for it. Desperate, she lunges at Carley in order to take it from her. Lee and Glenn try to pry her off of Carley, but the balcony collapses beneath them and they all fall to the parking lot below. Lee recovers and sees Irene placing the barrel of the gun to the side of her head. He tries to talk her down, but she shoots herself anyway. Glenn shakily retrieves the gun and vomits. He returns the gun to Carley as walkers filter out of the forest. They run to Glenn's car and they drive back to Macon. Later that same night, when the survivors arrive at the motel to stay, Lilly is seen dragging dead walkers into a pile. Irene is seen in the middle of the pile. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Lee Everett (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Carley (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Glenn (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Herself (Suicide) Irene is bitten and asks for Carley's gun so she can kill herself rather than become a walker. Lee will have to choose whether to give her a gun so that she can kill herself, or let her continue on living, knowing the risk that she will turn into a walker at any point and endanger the group. Either way, she attains Carley's pistol and shoots herself in the head. Killed Victims The list shows victims Irene has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Possibly a few zombies Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" Trivia *Irene is one of the many characters whose name has only been mentioned in credits. *Irene is one of two characters Brett Pels has voiced, the other being Becca. *Irene is one of eleven video game characters to commit suicide, the others being Katjaa, Chuck, the unnamed husband and wife in Savannah, Jane (Determinant), Sophia Fairbanks, Gabriel García (Determinant), the unnamed couple in the Train Station, and Violet's grandmother. **Of these eleven, Irene is the only one to do so on screen. **In Irene and Gabriel's (Determinant) cases, they committed suicide to prevent becoming a walker. *Originally, there was a decision in which the player could walk away and not help Irene. Category:Religious Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Depressed